A Loves Divine
by DecemberJ
Summary: Miroku leaves for some time after he graduates high school. When he comes back to visit everyone, Sango is kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend Kuranosuke. Now he and the gang must save her. Re-Written
1. Re United

A/N: Whoo!! I haven't been on here in a looooooong time. I never forgot about this story. I just lost inspiration for it. That is why I never completed the story. I over looked everything I wrote in this story. I say, this was poorly written. SO! I am re-writing it once again. This is like... the third time I re-wrote this story. The chapters are still the same. I kind of added to the characters P.O.V, and took some stuff from it. Any way, I hope you enjoy the re-write, AGAIN! LOL.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, besides my imagination that created the story.

* * *

Chapter One

Re-United

**Sango's P.O.V**

The alarm went off at 6:30 in the morning. I wondered why I woke so early. As I got out of bed, I quickly made it and went to the bathroom to wash up. Then I slowly took off my gown to take a shower. Until, I had screamed and woke my brother Kohaku.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" I yelled trying to grasp for air.

"Sister are you okay? I heard you scream!" Kohaku yelled to me worriedly.

I turned the water to warm, after I stood in the cold water for another minute. "I'm okay Kohaku! It's just the water was on cold that made me scream!" I yelled from the bathroom. "You can go back to bed!" I added quickly.

"Yes Ms. Sango." Kohaku whispered.

When I finished taking a shower, I went downstairs to make breakfast for Kohaku. He was getting ready by that time. _Oh how I miss father and mother. I wonder if I should visit Miroku._ I thought in my head. I had gotten side tracked. Cause I ended up hearing Kohaku's voice.

"Sister aren't you going to be late for work?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh! Your right Kohaku! Here your breakfast is on the table. Don't forget to leave early so you won't miss the bus! Thank you Kohaku! I love you! Bye!" I yelled as I ran out the door after grabbing my keys. Before, I ran out the door. I heard Kohaku yell out. "I love you too Sango!"

**Kohaku's P.O.V**

My sister and I have been living on our own for quite awhile now. I had killed my father from my body bein' taken over by a demon, but all that is in the past. So, I can now live in peace and happiness with my sister. I watched her speed away to work. This was already the third time she has been late to work. Lately, she has been going into deep thought. I wondered if she missed Miroku sometimes. I never knew what happened to that guy Kuranoske my sister use to go out with. He just suddenly disappeared. My sister never spoke of him since his absence. Not once have I heard her speak of him. Wonder what happened.

**Back To Sango's P.O.V**

_Man, Kikyou is going to kill me for being late again. This is already the third time._ I said to myself. When, I had arrived. I heard Naraku snicker at me.

"Boy aren't you in trouble!" I heard Kouga yell out to me.

I didn't say anything to him, all I did was just glare at him until I crashed into a pile of cans. Causing a lot of commotion and getting all the customers attention. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half brother, had put those cans up too. He worked so hard to get them in a pyramid style. Sesshomaru had walked up to me. I shivered with fright.

"I've wasted my precious time on those cans. Next time watch where you're looking!" he yelled at me, after helping me from the ground.

"Late again Sango-san? What's your excuse this time?" I heard Kikyou say with no emotion say behind me.

"Oh! Kikyou! I am sorry. I lost track of time. I was-" Kikyou had cut me off.

"You were making breakfast for your little brother? Yes, I know. One more mess up and I'll fix your hours. I think it be better then firing you. Don't let it happen again." Kikyou said walking away. I was surprised to be let off that easy.

"Yes Kikyou, I promise." I said bowing my head to show respect.

"Wow she let you off the hook!" a familiar voice had said behind me. At first, it startled me. That is when I turned around to see Kagome. "Huh? Kagome! What are you doing here?" I yelled with such shock.

"Oh picking up some supplies. Inuyasha was complaining because he didn't have any ramen noodles." she said.

"Hey I can't help it! Sesshomaru wouldn't bring me anything back!" Inuyasha yelled behind Kagome.

Inuyasha looked different, and I mean different. I don't know what made him looked different. He just did.

"Hey have you seen Miroku?" I asked trying to get my mind off of other things.

"No, I haven't. Aww... Does someone miss him?" Kagome said teasingly.

"Huh? Me? No! Why would I miss a pervert like him?" I said very quickly. Kagome just laughed.

"You know you miss him. I wonder if anyone bared his child yet." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"No Kagome. No one has bared my child." Miroku said. He was standing right behind me. I turned around quickly hoping he wouldn't rub my bottom. Instead, I saw him with flowers, beautiful red roses.

"Here Sango, these are for you." Miroku said handing them to me.

"Uh…Thank you Miroku. They're lovely." I said with amazement. Kagome and Inuyasha greeted Miroku. Until, I felt someone hugging me. Miroku hugged me and slid his hand down towards my bottom. As soon as I felt that hand grab me, I slapped him right away.

It freaked me out instantly. "I see you haven't changed a bit have you?" I asked.

"Don't you just miss the old times?" he laughed.

"You know since your back. Why not go out and party like old times. Ya know, like we once did." Inuyasha had said with an annoyed look on his face.

"That's a great idea Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome yell.

Ever since Miroku left, the whole gang hasn't hung out in a long. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't together yet. I'll never forget the time Miroku and Kuranoske got into a fight. He was my boyfriend. His name was Kuranoske Takeda. He use to abuse me, and thought about himself mostly. Miroku started to get suspicious after awhile. When he saw that, I was always covering myself up. One time I had to lie to him. Saying that Kirara: had attacked me. Which wasn't at all true. Miroku knows that Kirara wouldn't hurt a mere human.

"Okay, I'll pick you guys up at 8:30 pm." I said coming back out of my thoughts.

"I have to get to work right now. Don't want Kikyou to get mad at me." I said.

"Alright see ya later Sango." Inuyasha and Kagome had both said. They had both left the store after awhile of shopping some more. Miroku had stayed behind to bug me.

"So… Sango… Did you miss me, while I was gone?" Miroku had asked while I was stocking some stuff on the shelves.

"No Miroku. I didn't. I've been busy watching Kohaku." I told him.

"I missed you. You were on my mind twenty-four seven." Miroku had whispered in my ear.

"You creep! I'm surprised you haven't started stalking me yet! You sick pervert!" I yelled.

"Sango I have something to tell you. I-" Miroku didn't get to finish his sentence due to being cut off by, Kagura speaking into the microphone.

"Clean up on aisle ten! Clean up on aisle ten!" she yelled.

I turned to Miroku and said. "Whatever, you want to tell me. You better wait for a more perfect time Miroku. I got to go clean up on aisle ten. See ya tonight." I said and took off running for a broom.

**Miroku's P.O.V**

I watched as Sango run for a broom, to go clean up on aisle ten. A lot was going through my mind. Oh dear Sango my love. How will I ever express my feelings to you? How can I tell you how much I love you? I was depressed when I left the store. While, I was walking, I ran into some old friends. Some bad friends, ones that I hoped I would never see again. Old high school friends, they were out to get revenge on me. That is why I left right after graduation. Sango's boyfriend Kuranoske had some beef with me. We had gotten into a fight one time, to where Kuranoske got, expelled from school. Word got around that I was abusing Sango, when really it was him the whole time.

* * *

A/N: Well... what do ya think?


	2. Trouble

A/N: Wee!! Re-write of chapter two is down.. I just need to work on the others. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, besides my imagination that created this story.

* * *

Chapter Two

Trouble

**Miroku's P.O.V**

When, I ran into these old friends. I felt a shiver go down my spinal cord.

"Well, well, well.. Look who it is boys. One of our best friends, which by the way is Miroku." Kuranoske said.

"Huh? Kuranoske! What are you doing here?" I yelled in shocked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I live in this house. What ARE YOU doing BACK?" Kuranoske yelled with an angry tone of voice.

I stayed silent. I couldn't speak at all. The words didn't want to leave my mouth for some reason. No matter how hard I tried. They just wouldn't come out. That is until Kuranoske said. "Well boys jump him."

I felt my body bein' pulled down on. I felt the beating from the bats and chains. They beat me until I couldn't move. I tried to run away a couple of times, but they always caught up to me. Well duh! I was barely able to move. I was stabbed a couple of times on my right arm. Which hurt a lot, and on my right leg. After they finished beating me, they threw me onto Sango's front porch near Kirara. Thanks to Kirara. She scared Kuranoske away. Kuranoske never liked Kirara and he didn't get the chance to finish me off.

"Man, I always hated that two tailed cat!" I heard Kuranoske yell as he ran away.

I just lied on the front porch bleeding from my wounds that Kuranoske and his buddies left me. Kirara stayed by my side until Sango came home. Sango didn't get off of work till 7:30 pm. She screamed a bloody Mary scream once she saw me.

"Miroku? Miroku! Are you okay! Can you hear me! Please don't die on me!" she yelled as she shed tears. I could barely hear what she was saying. All I heard was her crying. She had called Kagome and Inuyasha. They came in a rush. All three of them rushed me to the hospital. I had barely survived from losing so much blood.

Thanks to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father.

"I guess we can't go out tonight." I heard Kagome and Inuyasha say together. I felt guilty. It was my fault. My entire fault, I had ruined our plans together.

"Maybe some other time. Today is just not the day I guess." Sango replied.

"Well. Will you see you tomorrow, take care." Kagome said.

It was just Sango and me, alone in the hospital bedroom. I opened my eye, and then I started to breathe more regularly. Then I tried to speak, until I choked and started to cough.

"Miroku!" I heard Sango yell. I tried to speak again.

"San- San- Sango." I said trying to force my words out of my mouth.

"Yes, Miroku, what is it?" Sango asked me curiously.

"Closer... Come closer…" I said.

Trying to be all sneaky about what I was going to do. She started to lean a little closer to me.

"A little more Sango." I said once more. When she was closer to me, I touched her bottom.

"Miroku, you tricked me!" she started to yell at me.

I just smiled. "I'm sorry Sango. I guess my hand was possessed by demons." I said laughing, until afterward I started to choke again.

"I see you still use your old tricks, even when you are close to dying. I'm leaving… bye…" Sango had said to me. She started to walk out the door, I grabbed her hand, making her blush a little.

"No Sango. Please don't go. I have something to tell you. I- I- I lov-" I was being cut off again by Kagura. She worked two jobs trying to support Rin and Kanna.

"Attention all visitors! Attention all visitors! Visiting hours are now closing. I repeat, visiting hours are now closing. Thank you!" I heard Kagura say.

"Uh I got to go Miroku. I'll come by tomorrow to see how your doing. You're not even supposed to be out of bed." she said to me.

Then Sango started to walk away again. I tried to tell her how I felt twice, but I couldn't. I decided to wait awhile longer. Hoping that, there would be no more interruptions. Oh Sango once again, my love for you was interrupted by Kagura. Someday I will express my feelings towards you.

I just noticed that I was in deep trouble. Serious trouble, me running into Kuranoske wasn't good. I realized that Sango was going to be involved.

Sango is in trouble! I have to get out of here before something happens! I don't want harm done to her! Because of me! I should have told her who beat me! When I had that one chance! Stupid pervert! Stupid pervert! I must save her! I said yelling at the top of my lungs.

"You're not going anywhere. Don't even think about moving from that bed!" Tsubaki yelled at me.

"Save Sango! Save Sango!" I yelled out to her. Tsubaki injected with me with something that put me to a fast sleep.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I noticed that this was short... Hmm..


	3. Abduction

A/N: Okay, the third chapter is really short. I noticed it. Nothing came to mind in adding to the story. Only a little bit was added.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, besides my imagination.

* * *

Chapter Three

Abduction

**Sango's P.O.V**

I was still at the hospital, barely walking to my car. Until, I heard a sudden sound near the bushes and tress.

"Whose there?" I said in a shaky scared voice. The noise stopped for a while. That is when I decided to rush to my car door. Eventually, dropping the car keys, I bent down to retrieve them. When Kuranoske my ex boyfriend leaped out from the bushes, pinning me against the car.

"Long time no see, Sango." he said to me. I was so scared to give a reply. To scared to say anything. All I was able to manage was. "Please don't hurt me Kuranoske. Please don't hurt me!"

Then I started to cry. Kuranoske yelled at me again. "I wont hurt you! Give me your keys! Then get into the damn car!" I did what he told me to do. I didn't want him to kill me. I had just realized who beat the living crap out of Miroku.

Kuranoske did, and he had put Miroku on my front porch all bloody and ugly looking.

"Now listen here." Kuranoske was telling me. "You're going to get back with me… or else…" he said.

"Huh? Are you-" Kuranoske cut me off before finishing my sentence.

"Your going to get back with me or else! I will do something to Miroku, and this time it will be more then just a stab! You won't like it either!" he said yelling at the top of his lungs.

"No! Not what you did to me the last three years when we were together!" I yelled back at him. I started to talk back. When he heard me yell back at him he slapped me. It was not just a slap to the face. It was a slap to your sleep.

"See what happens when you talk back to me Sango! You get knocked out! Don't make me do what I did to you three years ago!" Kuranoske said before I hit the window and knocked out.

**Kohaku's P.O.V**

I saw my sister's car drive up onto the driveway. Whom I saw first to get out of the car was my sister's ex boyfriend, Kuranoske. He told me that Miroku had jumped my sister. I believed what he said. Now Miroku is going to pay for what he had done. He hurt my sister for three years straight, because she would not go out with him.

"Don't worry Kohaku. I'll help you keep that fool away from your sister." Kuranoske told me. I didn't like Kuranoske much. I use to get along with Miroku just fine. Until, I heard the news about Miroku. Sometimes I think he was lying to me.

"Kohaku it is better if I took you and your sister away from here, away from Miroku. He could hurt you too." Kuranoske was telling me. He had a grin on his face.

"Your right, let's leave tonight. Inuyasha is probably on his side." I replied back to Kuranoske.

"That's a great idea. Let us see. Go pack your things. I'll pack Sango's, and ill put her in the back seat." Kuranoske told me. I could tell Kirara didn't like what was going on. She transformed and took off. I think she went looking for Kagome and Inuyasha. Kuranoske just watched her, and he mumbled something.

"Go ahead cat! No one will understand what you're trying to say!" I think is what he said.

That is when it hit me. He was the one who abused my sister. No wonder he went away for so long, and why Sango never spoke of him. I had to allow him to take my sister and me away. I knew Fallon's Mountain very well. I had this strange feeling that he was going to take us there. This was good, because I knew a hide out that my father showed me. I had a plan.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

Kirara came to Inuyasha and me. It was as if she was trying to tell us something. It was just like when Kirara had led Inuyasha and me to Sango. When she was laying on the floor passed out. This was when Kuranoske had beaten her that one day. Also, there was this other time, where Miroku actually saw Sango get beat.

That is when Miroku and Kuranoske got into a big fight. They had become enemies. Sango getting beat up by Kuranoske for three straight full years. From freshmen year to junior year. Around senior year, Kuranoske was, expelled from high school. He tried to rape Kagura and he always messed with her. Sesshomaru was also, expelled out of school. He got into a fight with Kuranoske and the Thunder Brothers. Kirara finally got Inuyasha and me to go to Sango's house. I was worried. What could have happened to Sango_?_

Something tells me that Kuranoske is back.

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah, feel free to leave any reviews.


	4. The Chase and Break Out

A/N: I'm on a role! Hee hee. I changed the ending part. It seemed kind of weird having Miroku all of a sudden be healed and running around again. Especially, going after Sango and Kuranoske. LOL.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, just the brain of mine that created this. xD

* * *

Chapter Four

The Chase and Break Out

**Kagome's P.O.V**

When, Kirara had come to Inuyasha and me last night. She gave us the hint that Sango was in trouble. That is when Inuyasha and I had left to Sango's house. When, we had got there. I saw Kohaku with his stuff; it looked like Kuranoske had convinced him to leave, but to where? They drove off right away. Kirara went after them. Only half way, traffic had come, and we lost the car. We headed back to Sango's home.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Inuyasha had started to complain.

"Will you stop whining? We have to tell Miroku!" I yelled at him.

"Alright, don't need to yell." Inuyasha said.

We arrived at the hospital, when visiting hours were, closed all ready.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Where do you think your going? Visiting hours is closed!" I heard Kagura yell.

I looked at her, thinking if I should argue to get my way in, or come back tomorrow. Which was it? I chose to argue back.

"Please Kagura, I have important news to tell Miroku!" I said then started to raise my voice.

"To bad! He's asleep!" I heard Tsubaki shout from behind Inuyasha.

"Now leave! Or ill escort you out myself!" she shouted at me.

Inuyasha grabbed my arm to leave the hospital. Then he whispered in my ear.

"I have a plan." he climbed onto Kirara holding out his hand. "Well are ya coming or not?"

I didn't say anything, I just nodded my head and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Alright Kirara, look for Miroku's room."

Kirara flew up looking for Miroku's room. We had found it right away. He was indeed asleep. Inuyasha opened the window to the hospital bedroom.

"Miroku! Wake up you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled in a whispered tone of voice. Miroku didn't wake up. Inuyasha decided shake him. Miroku was always a light sleeper. This time, he just wouldn't budge an eye open.

"We're going to have to take him with us." Inuyasha said as he picked him up from the hospital bed.

Inuyasha did the most outrageous stuff. Miroku was badly, wounded to even be moved around. That just didn't get through to his thick arrogant brain.

* * *

A/N: Review please. ^_^


	5. Run

A/N: This really got limited down to being a short chapter. Inuyasha talked a lot more in the original version. Since Miroku is asleep still, Inuyasha's P.O.V was just cut down. I even changed the chapter to Run. Originally it was called Wrong Place. This story was only ten chapters, since I am working on it all over again. It will have more chapters then ten.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, except for my imagination.

* * *

Chapter Five

Run

**Kohaku's P.O.V**

"What are we going to do here?" I asked Kuranoske. I knew exactly what we were doing here. I just had to make sure that he didn't know it. He didn't reply to me quickly. It looked like he was in such deep thought.

"Hide out until I can get enough money." Kuranoske had told me. My sister hasn't moved or woken up. It started to worry me. I didn't know what to do. To be honest. Kuranoske started to scare me.

"Will my sister be okay?" I said with worry. He looked at me.

"Yes, she will be okay. Sango just knocked out. Will just put this ice pack on her head, until she wakes up." he was telling me.

"Okay. Why did Miroku attack my sister?" I asked Kuranoske again. I wanted to hear the truth. Even though I knew he wouldn't admit it. Give it up Kuranoske. I know you are the one behind this, and I will not let you take my sister away!

**Kuranoske's P.O.V**

Kohaku is starting to get on my nerves. When, he asked me the question about Miroku. I wanted to slap him. Instead, I just stared at him. Until, I just busted up laughing. Kohaku is so easy to manipulate. It was just like when Naraku did it.

**Sango's P.O.V**

I opened one eye, biting down tightly on my lip; I had a bad headache. I saw my little brother Kohaku. He was scratching his head looking confused, he was staring at Kuranoske. Why was Kuranoske laughing?

"What's so funny?" Kohaku had asked him. I saw Kuranoske shake his head.

"Nothing." is what he said. I stared at my little brother. Hoping he get the feeling that I was awake. I wanted him to look my way, but he didn't.

"No! Kohaku look my way! Come back! Come back Kohaku!" I said yelling in my head. I closed my eye. I had a feeling that Kuranoske was going to turn around. Eventually he did.

I felt his hand touch my forehead. Then he whispered into my ear.

"I know your eye was open." he told me. Then he kissed my forehead and walked away. My heart started to pound in my chest. I have to get away from him.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

"I don't get why Kuranoske has to be such a butt." I said folding my arms.

"Me either? What did you do to him Miroku?" Kagome said looking at the sleeping Miroku still.

I wanted to jam my fist into the side of his stomach. Kagome stopped me before I could even do so.

"Cut that out! Can't you see he's hurt?"

I rolled my eyes. How can I put up with this? I got up and walked around the room for a while. I saw police lights coming to Kagome's home.

"Quick, get on Kirara. I hear the cops."

"What?"

"Will ya just listen to me woman and stop asking questions?" I said in an angry voice.

Now Kagome and I were on the run from the cops. Just our luck, how are we going to find Sango now, when we are in trouble ourselves. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Review please.


	6. Miroku Awakes

A/N: Geez, for re-writing the story... The chapters just got short... I promise I will make chapter eight long if chapter seven is short as well. Oh yeah, sorry if the characters sound like OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my imagination.

* * *

Chapter Six

Miroku Awakes

**Miroku's P.O.V**

I wake the next morning with a slight headache, and pain in my back. I try to get up, but only become dizzy. My vision was a slight blur.

"About time ya wake up!" I hear Inuyasha yell.

"Good Morning!" Kagome tells me.

I look around the room and noticed that the scenery is very different from before. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that I was not in the hospital anymore.

"Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head.

I didn't get an answer right away. Instead, I just got awkward silence.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Inuyasha said.

I noticed that Sango was not with them, but Kirara was. My head was, turned away from my friends. I knew right then and there, Sango and Kohaku were probably gone. My body was in so much pain. I tried to limit my moving. I just could not stay still. Kagome even told me to stop moving. The thought of Sango being gone, was just unbearable to believe.

"Tell me, Kuranoske took Sango and Kohaku, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I see that Kirara is with you. It didn't take long to figure out." I tried to get up. From where I was, stabbed, the pain jolted in my arm. I screamed.

"Look, were not going any where, until you are at least healed."

"That will take weeks! Moreover, months! I need to look for Sango now!"

"Sorry! You can't do that just yet Miroku! Besides, Kuranoske won't hurt Sango if Kohaku is there! Remember, he tricked Kohaku into believing that you were the abuser. Now lay back down, before I knock you out myself!"

"Can we at least go to Sango's home?" I pleaded.

**Sango's Place**

I sit here in Sango's room, looking at her photos on her table. That is right next to her bed. She had a picture of me. I guess while I was gone, she did miss me. My jacket that I gave her is on her bed as well. Not to mention the teddy bear. I don't believe in claiming people, and owning them as if they were a possession. I don't know. I have a lot on my mind. I lay down on Sango's bed. I used a lot of energy to walk into the house without Inuyasha's or Kagome's help. I started to fall back to sleep, when Inuyasha pulled me by my nose.

"Don't even think about sleeping."

**Sango's P.O.V**

Kohaku was glad to see that I was awake. Kuranoske has my brother wrapped around his finger. Kohaku is easy to manipulate. I am afraid of what might happen to Miroku now. I guess I do have feelings for him after all. I never paid much attention to it, but I do love him. When he left right after high school, I cried every night. Kuranoske will come into my work, and he would knock things on purpose. He threaten me sometimes, until I decided to get a restraining order on him.

I tried my best to ignore it. Working there at the store brought back such sweet memories, and some bad. I felt uneasy about the knives there. My phobia is getting to me more and more. Kuranoske is asleep, I have thought about trying to escape. Thing is where would I go? He has my car keys and Kohaku would take forever to wake up and move. I got up from the bed, and felt a hand touch my wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" Kuranoske asked me. A shiver went down my spinal cord.

"I was going to the bathroom." I told him.

Kuranoske glared at me and let go of my wrist.

"If you try to escape, I will hurt Kohaku." he said with such anger. I gulped and nodded my head. I had to think about what I wanted to do. I went to the bathroom, and got back to Kuranoske under five minutes. He wrapped his arms around me; I elbowed him in the chest. Until, I felt him pull my hair.

**Kohaku's P.O.V**

My sister is finally awake. Now, I can tell her all the things that Kuranoske told me. I need to tell her about the plan I have to escaping from him as well. Sango has never been to Fallon's Mountain before. My father brought me here one time. He was talking to me about demons. I never understood why he did so. All I know is that I am going to try to help my sister from this demon! It is time that he went back to wherever he was for the past years.

**Miroku's P.O.V**

"What gives Inuyasha?" I said grabbing hold of my nose.

"I think you can rest somewhere else. The cops are after me and Kagome."

"Cops? For what?"

"We took ya from the Hospital."

I couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha. He would do a thing like that. I'm surprised he thought first, before running into the room and running out. I pictured it happening, which made me laugh even more.

"Will you stop laughing!" Inuyasha grew with anger.

When we left Sango's place, I started getting lost in thought. A memory came to me. From when I was little, no one wonder Kuranoske had held a grudge on me for so long. We had liked the same girl from when we were little. She ended up liking me better then him. Then when high school came, he still hated me, saying he will never forgive me for what I have done. We were up in Fallon's Mountain with our families. If he wanted to get revenge on me, he would do it there. He even told me one time.

Now, I know where he had taken Sango and Kohaku. Tonight, I will go and look for Sango and Kohaku. If Inuyasha and Kagome let me, I have to tell Sango how I feel. If I have to say it in front of Kuranoske, I will. I will die if I have too. I just want Sango to know how I feel.

* * *

A/N: You know what to do. XD


	7. We'll Leave Tonight

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had re-written almost everything in this chapter. If it is a short chapter, please review and let me know. So that way I can work on making chapter eight long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Seven

We'll Leave Tonight

**Miroku's P.O.V**

Once I figured out where Kuranoske had took Sango and Kohaku. I used whatever strength to climb onto Kirara. I'm not going to just lay around and rest when a friend is in a need of my help. If I act now, maybe Sango would, be saved just in time. I prayed that Kuranoske would not kill her. He has tried many times before.

When I got on Kirara, she would not budge. I told her repeatedly to fly. Still, she would not budge.

"Come on Kirara. I know your not against me either." I laughed.

Inuyasha or Kagome must've told Kirara not to take me anywhere if I tried. My head hung low with sadness. "If you insist, I will gladly get off."

As I got off Kirara, I limply tried to walk away from Sango's home into the woods. That is until; Kirara jumped in front of me and started growling. Thanks to this limply leg, I couldn't even run far.

"Hold it, Miroku! Don't even think about it!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed me by my shirt.

"I wasn't running anywhere."

"Right, that's not what Kirara, was growling about."

"Fine, fine you must act this way. I will tell you where Kuranoske has Sango and Kohaku."

"You know where they are?" Kagome asked.

**Sango's P.O.V**

I stood awake all night listening to Kuranoske snore. I wanted to shove something up his nose because it really was annoying. I felt him move his hand on my chest, and I did not like it one bit, he was groping my left boob while he was asleep. How disgusting. He seemed to be far more badly then Miroku, but then yet Miroku flirts with any girl he will see. I turned around to face Kuranoske; he scared me when I saw that his eyes were awake. They looked pinkish red, as if he had been drinking.

"Kuranoske?" I asked in a small whisper.

He had closed his eyes and turned around. Going back to sleep, I snuck out of bed trying not to make a noise. I was shocked on how quiet I was; usually I always knock something over. I walked down the hallway to find Kohaku working on a puzzle. He was dressed for some strange reason, and next to him were a pair of clothes of mine.

"Sister, get dress we are going to leave." he had said to me. It seemed that Kohaku had planned something.

I changed into my clothes and Kohaku took me to a place somewhere in the cabin. It looks like a secret hide out.

"How did you know where this was Kohaku?" I asked him all confused. He held onto my hand and guided me through the dark passageway.

"Father showed it to me a long time ago." he had said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I don't remember father bringing me to these cabins when I was little. Unless, father, had brought Kohaku here for a father and son moment.

As we walked further on into the passage, Kohaku had pulled out some keys and handed them to me. It was the keys to my father's car. Kohaku said that father had given the car to him, but wasn't able to drive it until he was eighteen years old. We got into the car and fastened our seat belts. When I turned around to examine the car, I saw that our luggage was in the back. Kohaku had planned this out from the beginning he had got here. What a pleasant brother I have. I guess he saw through Kuranoske's lies.

**Miroku's P.O.V**

"Yes Kagome. I know where they are. I wasn't planning on telling you; because I did not want you two leave me behind."

"Well, isn't someone selfish? I could've left a long time ago to save Sango and her brother!" Inuyasha yelled and smacked me in my head.

"Inuyasha! I understand, you must really love Sango." Kagome had hugged herself with her arms.

"Yes, and I want to tell Sango how I feel."

"Well… if we drive to Fallon's mountain. I'm sure you'll get at least some rest," Kagome was starting to have second thoughts about our leave for tonight.

"What do you say Inuyasha?"

"I don't care! Just as long, as were doing some major butt kicking!"

"It is settled then." I was glad to hear that we were going to leave tonight to save Sango and Kohaku.

**Sango's P.O.V**

Miroku has been on my mind a lot now. I wonder if he knew I was missing, and if he was all right. I couldn't believe Kuranoske had beat the living day light out of him. What did he do to deserve this? I started up the car and put the analog stick into gear. Then I drove off leaving Kuranoske behind. Kohaku and I sat in silence not saying a word. That is when I decided to break it.

"So, Kohaku what did Kuranoske tell you?" I said trying to keep my eyes fix on the dirt path road. It was bumpy on some parts.

"He told me that Miroku use to beat on you."

When I heard, those words come from Kohaku's mouth. I stepped on the breaks instantly.

"He said WHAT?" I shouted. It scared Kohaku and he sat in terror.

"I'm sorry Kohaku, but Miroku didn't do that to me. Kuranoske did. That's why I broke up with him." I continued. Kohaku did not say anything except he nodded his head in agreement. Then I stepped on the gas petal continuing to drive on the bumpy dirt path. As I was turning left, there was a car in front of me. Its lights shown brightly and it was driving fast.

"I know the truth now sister. When he came with you knocked out. I saw through his eyes, that it was him. I allowed him to bring us out here. Father brought me out here once before. That is how I know about the hideout in the cabin. Most of the cabins here have a secret hideout in them."

**Miroku's P.O.V**

It was going to be a long drive to Fallon's Mountain. Six to seven hour drive at most. Since were leaving at night, we would probably be there by the next day. It depends on how we stop along the way. Fallon's Mountain is far, especially from Sango's place. All the memories I had of her came to my mind. I remember meeting her for the first time.

_It was a nice day. She sat on one of the benches, reading a perfectly well written novel. I was, distracted by her beauty, and was, hit by a tennis ball. I'd say I was knocked out in an instant. When I awoke, I saw Sango standing right in front of me. Her hand covered her mouth. She seemed to have such concern in her eyes._

_"Are you okay?" she asked me when she held her hand out._

_"I'm fine. I was just caught off guard." I grabbed her hand, and allowed her to pull me up._

_"That was a hard hit. You should go to the nurse's office."_

_"I'll be fine."_

_Sango smiled at me and walked away. I was an idiot that day for not listening to her. I had a ball bruise on my face. Everyone in class laughed at me. I sometimes forgot that I had a bruise there. I would rest my face into my hand and end up hurting myself. The classmates would just laugh at me._

**Sango's P.O.V**

It felt like hours as I drove from the cabin. I didn't even know where I was going. I pulled over to the side and looked around for a map. Maybe that would help me get out of here. There was nothing that could have been, found. Kohaku was fast asleep and I did not feel like waking him. Instead, I continued on driving. Maybe I would find another cabin around here and try to hide out there. I'm sure Kuranoske wouldn't think of that. I hope that I would run into a family or someone! I could really use someone's help!

**Miroku's P.O.V**

"How are you doing back there, Miroku?" Inuyasha's voice brought me back to reality.

"I'm fine." I replied.

Kagome seemed to have fallen asleep already. I too was getting tired. I yawned, and lied down in the back. I started to close my eyes. I simply fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Chapter Eight is being worked on now. Please review. I would like to know your thoughts.


	8. To Fathers' Cabin

**A/N: **I am back! Thank you **Sweet'e'Punnare **for the wonderful review. I became inspired to update and finish this story. Just two more to go. This was a very sad chapter that I ended up writing. It is so intense that it reminded me of a Grey's Anatomy episode. LOL. Also, the music just got to me that my hands typed non-stop. The ideas were just flowing! **  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Eight

To Fathers' Cabin**  
**

**Miroku's Nightmare**

_"Sango, will you marry me?" Miroku was down on one knee, he was smiling with a ring in his hand. Sango had a surprised look on her face._

"_I…" Sango did not know what to say, she was at loss of words. Miroku had indeed left her speechless. The wind flowed through her hair making her look much more beautiful than normal. The sunlight was bright, birds flying out in the open, the clouds moved slowly behind Sango in the background. The sky gave Sango a background, as if she was from a painting. _

"_I love you, Sango." Miroku was now holding her hand in his. He had a sparkle in his eye, still down on one knee. _

_Sango was about to answer Miroku's question. The sky became dark; the clouds turned gray, the birds were now crows. An evil laughter came out of nowhere. Sango had a scared expression on her face. Miroku turned around and saw Kuranosuke walking from within the woods. He had a sly smile upon his face. He wasn't alone, he had his friends with him._

"_You think Sango is going to marry a twit like you? She's going to marry me, a real man, one that can take really good care of her." Kuranosuke said with such a stuck up attitude, "You're nothing but a monk, one who scams people with fake demonic presences." Kuranosuke was starting to attack who his family were. _

"_I will never marry you!" Sango yelled. _

_Kuranosuke started to laugh. In his world, he believed that all women wanted to be with him. He came from a wealthy family and money is what brought happiness amongst the villagers. Kuranosuke ordered his friends to circle around Sango, so that way she couldn't escape. He drew a knife and walked to Miroku, he ended up grabbing him by his hair, "She is mine." He whispered into his ear. He then slit across Miroku's throat. Sango screamed and pushed Kuranosuke's friends out of the way._

"_Miroku!" Sango was now by his side, sobbing, "You're a monster! I will never marry you!"_

_Kuranosuke let out a laugh. _

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I heard Miroku mumbling last night. He kept yelling out, "NO! NO! NO! SANGO!". I had to wake him up before he ended up falling off Kirara. He was sweaty and scared when he had awoken. Kagome woke up from Miroku's screaming as well. You could tell she had tiredness in her eyes. It took a few minutes before Miroku could speak about his nightmare that he had about Kuranosuke and Sango. I was wondering why he kept touching his neck when I woke him up. We were still hours away from Fallon's Mountain, it felt like months to me. I remember Sango told us a story a long time ago that her father had a hideout place. She would go there whenever she felt sad or lonely. That is where Kagome and I would find her whenever Kuranosuke had beaten her. I should have killed him when I had the chance. I always smelled fresh blood on her when she came to school. Yet she defended the guy as if he was a good person. He was nothing.

"I hope we can catch up to them." Miroku spoke in a low voice, "Who knows what he's doing to her at this moment."

I'm not used to seeing Miroku in a depressed mood. He went through a lot when he was little, losing his grandfather and dad. I did not know what to say to him, my words were never comforting, that was more of Kagomes' territory, "Kohaku is with them, I'm sure she's all right." I finally responded.

I watched Miroku stare out into the night sky, Kagome had fell back asleep. I did my best trying to get some sleep, it was hard when I was sitting here thinking about Miroku. It made me think, what if Koga did something like this. I would be going insane trying to find her. She is the only other girl that I had trusted and adapted feelings for. Kikyo left me hurting; I was shattered that I didn't know what to do with myself.

**Sango P.O.V**

It finally hit me that I knew where I was. I was a bit fuzzy when Kohaku mentioned the secret hideout's in the cabins. Father used to bring me up here when I was younger, telling me that if anything happened to bring Kohaku here. There was a phone, food, clothing, and money. I started to drive faster on the bumpy dirt road. I think I woke up Kohaku because I heard him mumble something that I didn't quite catch. I found the path that went up to my fathers' cabin. I needed to figure out where I was going to hide Kuranosuke's car. I'm sure he has finally noticed that I was no longer laying next to him in bed. I can't help but think that this was such an easy escape.

Fear started to run through my whole body, what if he knew about the hideout. What if he was already there waiting for me. I was starting to doubt myself, not knowing if I should go to the hideout or not. Maybe Miroku would be there instead. I had to trust my gut on this one. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were the only ones who knew about the hideout. We spent a few days up there before on Spring Break.

**Miroku's P.O.V**

I refused to go back to sleep. The nightmare I had felt realistic. I just didn't know what to do, my wounds still hurt from what Kuranosuke did to me. I was hoping we would reach Fallon's Mountain by morning. I needed to see if Sango and Kohaku were doing okay. Inuyasha told me that she should be fine Kohaku is there after all. He probably waited until Kohaku fell asleep so that way he can get his hands on her. I couldn't get the bad thoughts out of mind. Images were flooding into my mind. Like a parasite taking control of my thoughts. I felt like I was losing my body to it. I held onto my head pulling my hair. Inuyasha finally caught on that I was freaking out. He tried to pull my hands away from my hair so I wouldn't pull anymore of my hair out.

I would blame myself if something happened to Sango. I should have told her about my feelings when I had the chance. I'm hoping, praying that she has gotten away from Kuranosuke, praying that she has escaped to her fathers' cabin. That is the only place I know that is the safest for her and Kohaku. Please God, let Sango be safe. I'm about to lose it if she is not.

"Is everything okay?" I heard Kagome; I must have woken her up again. I could see the concern in her face.

"Everything is fine. Sorry to have awakened you again." I apologized. She let out a little laugh. I'm positive if something like this were to happen to Kagome. Inuyasha would have left on his own to catch Koga. When I get my hands on Kuranosuke, I'm not going to hold back.

"Look! Fallon's Mountain, we've finally made it." Kagome pointed out.

My heart sank, I felt relieved of stress. We were finally here….

**Sango's P.O.V**

I was close to fathers' cabin; my heart was pumping fast, still with fear going through my body. I decided that I would wake up Kohaku.

"Kohaku, wake up, we're here." Kohaku opened his sleepy eyes; he yawned and began to rub his tired eyes.

"We got away from him?" He shouted.

He had a huge smile on his face, I, did too. The fear that I had was starting to minimize. I had high hopes that I would get away from Kuranosuke. Kohaku said he saw something fly over us. The fear ended up coming back all over again. I began to pray even harder that it would be Kirara and not Kuranosuke in a helicopter. I looked over at Kohaku trying to hide the fear from my face. He noticed it. All of a sudden, I heard him shout, "LOOK OUT SIS!"

CRASH!

I hit a tree that was in the middle of the road…

* * *

**A/N: **I wonder what Kohaku saw? Do you think it was Kuranosuke or Kirara with the gang? OH, I can't wait to write the next chapter!


End file.
